leap of FAITH
by nukefree
Summary: In ravaged times of war, Paladins conceal a weapon; incognito, she hunts her own kind. When a certain rogue pushes them to desperation, they call upon her to end him ultimately. But, can he outsmart and reprogram her, without falling to infatuation? GxOC
1. Prologue

AN: Well, hello faithful readers, or who I hope to become my faithful readers. Honestly, I don't think there aren't enough Jumper fanfictions, and I'm probably not helping anyone who dislikes the amount of Griffin-central stories. However, here's my shot at a new story, exercising the consideration of a Paladin-Jumper, a Hybrid, I suppose. XD Before I begin, I suppose I should give you my little disclaimer which simply declares that I do not own Jumper, the movie or the novels...Or the game, and I only have rights to a little creation I'd like to call Will. Well, here we go.

leap of FAITH

Prologue

--

_I've been having these strange dreams lately_.

They had terrorized her every thought, both in and out of slumber for a number of days now. They made very little palpable sense; however, the metaphoric meaning altered in her mind, daily.

He _has been giving me these strange thoughts_.

Despite the constant shirt of surroundings, one factor in these dreams had remained the same; the scruffy, russet-haired young man that seemed to act as her escort, never ceasing to star in these dreams.

_Though I've never heard his voice_...

Each occasion, naught was audible to her, other than her quickening heartbeat. It was thunderous as it pounded in her ears; much so that she awoke with headaches.

_I feel bonded to him in a way I cannot comprehend_.

While she dared not speak of this peculiarity to any of her surrounding company, she almost felt obligated to express the bewildering desire to locate this boy, to find his voice, discover his being; for, aside from his presence in her mind, she'd been presented with a solitary fact.

He was like her.

He was a Jumper.

AN: Well that was it. The Prologue isn't much, I know, but I suppose if I receive one little review, the first chapter will head on up.

neenah.


	2. Assigned

**AN:** Wow, I have readers. I doubted one review, and I got five. =] You know how to make a person feel intriguing, haha. Well, here we go, the first chapter; much longer, to make up for my excessively brief prelude. Oh, right, disclaimer. I don't own Jumper, in any form, though I did buy the DVD today =] I don't have rights to Griffin or Roland, or whoever the hell else is in this. I only have complete and total rights to one little creation I like to call Will. So, without further ado...

**leap of FAITH**

_1. Assigned_

---

Upon glimpsing his watch face, Tobias Taylor quickened his pace, leather soles clacking purposefully as he marched toward the conference room.

Laboratories were passed as he ventured through the corridors, his gaze not straying to the unnatural reproductions of the filths' skill, the filth that he and his colleagues so dutifully clean up.

Some did not share his strong views of their prey; for some suffered from incompetence, a disorder he viewed as being the most common cause for the decline of humanity's most recent achievements.

A pair of chattering assistants jumped aside as he neared the conference room's entrance, jolting to attention like he'd sent an electric current through their veins. It occurred yet again as Tobias reached for the door handle, shouldering his way past the two girls, and into the space occupied by his comrades, and his superiors.

Given his flagrant tardiness, Tobias was forced to seat himself beside Michelle Hunter, an arrogant twit who worked with their most disastrous of Paladins -- if that was what you would even call the abomination.

"I'm so very content to know that you would spare your own time for us," Dr. Patel announced from the head chair, eying Tobias through his half-moon spectacles. "Are we to be graced with an update on Roland?"

Ah yes, Roland. A rogue had jumped their former leader off the radar, and then had ducked out himself. This had left the agency with nothing to do other than sit on their hands, as Tobias wrung his every source, in order to locate and rescue his childhood comrade, and long-time superior.

Tobias stood, striding from his chair, out onto the empty space, a platform which was left vacant for purposes he saw futile. "From the many Jump Sites I was provided with, I've determined one thing. The Jumper must've left Roland in a desolate space, somehow isolated, so that he would be incapable of travelling any distance, and without the chance of detection."

"Obviously," Michelle muttered, causing a hushed wave of titters to arise from his audience. Noting that the spotlight had reverted to her, Dr. Hunter also stood, but, remained at the table. "The Jumper is David Rice; I should know, I'd to schedule his father to be struck with amnesia after surviving Roland's interrogation." She shot Tobias a look. "Prior to the disappearance, Rice was suspected to be in league with one of the more difficult of cases."

"Suspected by whom?" Tobias disrupted.

"Suspected by Roland." The curt retort had successfully silenced her adversary. She exhaled, eying her superiors carefully; they were, after all, the equivalent of a court jury. "This Jumper was added to our database at the age of five." She shook her head. "Termination failed, only his parents were eliminated. And, understandably, this only angered the boy."

"We aren't speaking of..."

"Griffin, sir. And indeed, I am," Michelle interrupted Dr. Patel, respectfully nodding her head.

The elder considered this. In spite of everything, it had been his late field days in which Griffin had slipped onto the map. It had also been he that'd hunted the cheeky bastard before Roland had taken the reins of the entire Paladin operation. "And what, Dr. Hunter, do you suppose we do about this boy?" He narrowed his gaze. "Our best have attempted, and failed his case, repeatedly."

Michelle stood headstrong, seeming to only straighten at this verbal obstacle. "I move to place Gravas and myself at the head of this operation, in equal partnership."

"Granted," Dr. Patel blathered inconsequentially. He paused suddenly, lifting a quizzical brow. "However, Dr. I would like to know who exactly you propose we place in the line of fire?" He cleared his throat. "I do mean that literally, after, that particular flame incident with the Jumper." He clasped his hands on the tabletop. "How many men and women do you require?"

Michelle eased a smug smile across her dainty features, straightening. "Only one, sir," she answered. "An agent of my own," she nodded. "More than capable sir, I assure you of that."

Tobias squared his shoulders stubbornly, "And who--"

An abrupt bang threw out his voice, a rip hurling a sudden wave of salt water throughout the entire conference room. A figure materialised with it, a righteous cry curled from her lips as she shook her head, water showering her already-drenched superiors.

Her boot-clad feet found the ground, and she smoothed down her saturated denim jacket, eyes glimmering in patent exhilaration.

Her street clothes streamed pools of water onto the carpet; jeans tight against her legs, striped singlet visible beneath the jacket's hem. Low-slung plait having fallen out, her brunette locks dropped beside her pallid face in dreadlock-like clumps.

Permanent smirk in place, the young woman squared her shoulders; cracking a slight smile at the closest Paladins, their gazes fixed upon her in awe. She shrugged, Australian accent seeping through, "Jumper took a dip."

"Where?" Tobias fumed.

Obvious to his irate tone, the girl raised her brows, almost ecstatic to tell. "Atlantic. Twenty-foot swells off Fiji." She shook her head, amused. "Poor bugger. I forgot about the whole 'bring him back alive' regulation." She rolled her eyes to Dr. Patel. "Apparently, I haven't enough experience to off 'em in the field."

The man chuckled.

Wide-eyed Tobias was practically bouncing on the spot, shaking with vehemence. "That may be because you forget that with our restraining equipment attached, water will electrocute them!"

"Easy there, Toby," the girl shrugged, raising her hands in mock defence. "Anyone could make that mistake; especially when they've snapped on the cuffs mid-air, a few seconds after the bastard's decided to toss himself off the side of the Eiffel Tower." She smirked, "That was one hell of a close call."

As soon as she saw Michelle, however, the woman's ebony hair plastered to her face, the girl faltered.

"Am I interrupting a conference?" she jolted, finally taking in her surroundings. "Oh. Crap. Sorry." She shrugged vulnerably, "Didn't know." And with that, the wind stole her, the girl jumped from the room.

Tobias grumbled, shrugging out of his coat. "Damn Jumper. I still don't understand why we trust it, let alone put up with it. They're all the same."

"She is different," Michelle retorted. "She's hunting her own kind."

"Dr. Hunter," Patel sat back in his chair, clasping his hands over his stomach. "Is it Miss Hunter who you believe adequate to take the field on Griffin's case?" He didn't wait for a verbal affirmation. He suddenly stood. "Granted, without hesitation." His gaze flickered from Tobias to Michelle, knowingly. "Incognito operation." He chuckled to himself. "I wish you luck executing it."

-------------------------

Tobias' fingers curled around the canister, his hand holding it at the small of his back. Sighting his target, he accelerated, weaving through the sea of familiar faces; his eyes simply locked on the slender form.

"Miss Hunter," Tobias called once he was within hearing range. She didn't answer, or turn. He skipped a step. Gaze fixed on her back, he repeated her name again.

No answer. He skidded forward a few steps, reaching out and placing a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned around, raising a solitary brow.

"What?"

Breathing hoarsely, Tobias asked, "Didn't you hear me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did; just couldn't be bothered to answer is all." She reached up, scratching behind her ear, before she continued. "What exactly is it that you want, Toby?"

"Well, Miss Hunter--"

"Formalities make me sick to the stomach, Toby."

"Uh..."

"Do you even know my name?" she creased her brow.

"Wilhelmina."

She faked a gag. "Yeah, if you want me to drop you off the top of Mount Everest," she paused, smirking. "I go by Will, strictly Will."

"I know," Tobias admitted. "I've simply never been one for nicknames." She gave him a quizzical look. He dismissed it, racing to the point of the conversation. He would never admit that Will made him somewhat nervous. She really could do anything she wanted. She was hazardous to have simply roaming the facilities; even if she'd been doing exactly that for a decade or so. "Michelle and I have been assigned to a case."

"Mum?"

"Yes, your mother and I." His hand tightened around the canister. It was a simply precaution, but he was unsure of how the Jumper before him would take it if she discovered it there. "He's caught, unable to jump. Locals contacted authorities who, in turn, contacted us." With his free hand, Tobias reached into his coat pocket, withdrawing a photograph and handing it to her.

She looked at it once before nodding knowingly. She had a jump site there. A moment passed, and Will looked up at him. "So, you want me to catch a Jumper?" She shrugged, overconfident. "I'm on it."

His reflex was a good as hers, and as she began to jump, the canister opened, thrust toward her. The charged trap curled around Will's form, jerking her back. She hit the floor with a noisy smack.

She took a moment to get her bearings before she pulled at the net, encircling her. Perplexed, she looked at the standard threadbare of the line, before looking up at Tobias. "Okay," she began, "Here's the thing; I can't get the guy if you've used the freaking net on me, 'kay? So just let me go, I'll snatch the poor bugger, and you won't end up amid a nice little pit of sharks somewhere off the coast of Barbados, alright?" She exhaled. "Alright."

She began to jump, assuming that Tobias was in the process of withdrawing the restraint. She trembled, electricity sparking within her form, ticks convulsing her diminutive form. She exhaled deeply, infuriated; slowly meeting Tobias' gaze once again. People around them had begun to slow, watching the ongoing scene.

"This Jumper has killed over sixty Paladins," he said.

"And?"

"Over sixty," he repeated.

She shrugged, "So have I..." Noting his alarmed look, she lifted her hands in defence, "Unintentionally."

"He's a fiend," Tobias spat.

"No, he's a softie." Will rolled her eyes; she paused, before cocking her head to one side. "To be honest, Toby, I don't give a fuck." She tugged at the threadbare. "So get me out of this net, and you'll live."

"Just be careful."

Incensed, she looked down. "What's the bloke's name?"

"I'm not sure," Tobias lied.

"You know that he's killed sixty Paladins, and you've got some of his jump sites...But you don't even have a name?" she shot him a look.

"No."

Will rolled her eyes once again. "Fine, it'll be Boy Wonder." With that, she reached into her back pocket, drawing out a standard-issue blade. "Now, are you going to let me out, or am I going to have to take that canister from you?"

-

**AN:** So yes, same applies as before. My sixth review will trigger the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and whatever. =]

_neenah_.


End file.
